Como le pediste a mamá que sea tu novia
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Star y Marco les cuenta, como ambos se hicieron novios a sus hijos, entra y lea está tierna historia, Feliz Día de San Valentín.


_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Como nuestro padre te pidió que fuera tu novia.**_

_**Pareja: **_

_**Star y Marco**_

_**Shipping:**_

_**Starco.**_

_**Comic: **_

_**Star VS Las Fuerzas Del Mal.**_

_**Cuarto Fic para está fiesta de San Valentín espero que sea de su agrado sin más que decir iniciamos con el fic. **_

_**Capítulo único: **_

_**Mamá cómo papá te pidió ser tu novia.**_

_**Los hijos de Star y Marco son muy maduros Y saben lo que es tener una relación y ellos le preguntaron a sus padres Cómo inició sus historia de amor entre ellos dos ya que conocer la historia de amor de los dos, de qué Cómo inició todo cómo se dio Quién fue el primero el que se le confesó los quieren conocer Cómo inició todo entre sus padres son muy curiosos pero la vez Son muy inteligentes entonces quieren aprender de sus padres para Así que cuando les toca tener pareja saber identificar esos puntos que sus padres les dijieron a ellos dos.**_

—¿Mamá papá queremos saber cómo, ustedes se declararon? Es decir cómo ustedes comenzaron su relación de novios, sabemos que somos muy jóvenes pero queremos saberlo de todas formas, comentó Tom a sus padres y después su hermana menor hizo la misma pregunta.

—Sí nosotros siempre nos hemos preguntado cómo ustedes dos se comprometieron dijo Karla, a sus padres Andale no sean malos por favor si entonces sus padres no tuvieron otra que aceptar la realidad y decirles cómo inició todo, entonces sus padres aceptaron en contarles su historia de amor.

—Está bien ustedes ganan, les diremos cómo le pedí a tu madre que sea mi novia comentó Marco, a sus hijos.

—¿Están listos? Preguntó su madre.

—Claro que sí comentaron sus hijos.

_**Todo inició cuando nosotros estuvimos, en una de nuestras misiones pero hubo un momento en que atacaron el castillo de tus abuelos Marcos y yo suena que ir impedir que eso sucediera ya que ellos a pesar de todo son mis padres y yo ni a permitir que nada malo nos pasara o les pasará a ellos fue una batalla muy dura uller momento en que pensábamos que íbamos a perder la batalla pero nunca perdimos la fe en qué vamos a salir adelante que vamos a ganar esta batalla ya que siempre estamos Unidos mamá y papá convenzo comprendieron lo mío y lo de Marco y entendieron, que no nos podían separar ni ahora ni nunca, nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre, además que en esa pelea casi ambos perdemos la vida yo me recuperé primero y siempre, estuve al lado de su padre para que pudiera salvar, una vez que el se recuperó nos confesamos nuestro amor lo más rápido posible por si algo llegará a pasar, comentó su madre.**_

—Y así nos conocimos tu madre y yo, comentó Marco sorprendiendo mucho a los chicos y ello se emocionaron por la historia que ellos les contaron acerca cómo se conocieron los dos y de cómo se comprometieron a estar juntos para siempre, y luchar juntos en lo que el destino les ponga pruebas.

—Wow Qué historia más hermosa mamá me gustó mucho como ustedes dos se conocieron Gracias por darnos la vida y gracias por hacernos maravillosos padres para nosotros Gracias por siempre estar ahí para los dos gracias por los regaños y por las felicitaciones que yo sé y ustedes lo hacen por nuestro bienestar y por nuestra seguridad ambos lo sabemos y amor y estamos agradecidos por la forma en las que nos han educado, comentó Karla.

—Mamá mi hermana definitivamente tienen, razón con ustedes Gracias por darnos la educación que nosotros necesitamos para ser buenas personas Gracias por estar con nosotros en las,buenas y en las malas gracias por los regaños por los consejos Gracias por ser nuestro padre No me canso de agradecer por lo que ustedes han hecho por nosotros y no cabe duda que nosotros los haremos sentir orgullosos, de nosotros cuando como hagamos nuestras propias hazañas por que tomaremos, sus mismos camino hasta el final, comentó Tom a sus padres.

—Gracias chicos por sus palabras de aliento, por comprender porque nosotros los educamos con tantos valores Porque, queremos que ustedes sean personas de bien y bien educadas y si ven a alguien, que ocupa ayuda no duden en dársela porque siempre habrá cosas en las que nos, pueden ayudar y si no ayudamos por probablemente las cosas no saldrán bien no, obtendremos ayuda por no ayudar a nadie las cosas se les voltearan, en su contra y eso es malo, comentó su padre a sus dos hijos herederos al trono.

—Niños lo que les dice su padre tiene mucha razón deben de ser bien portadas ayudar a la persona que más necesita de una ayuda siempre hace las cosas bien con amor demostrar los buenos príncipes que son ustedes me alegra que usted nos comprendan y nos entienden porque nos preocupamos por ustedes y por que queremos su bienestar para que a ti seamos una familia feliz, los adoro demasiado niños den lo mejor de ustedes.

_**Y así fue como los hijos de Star y marcó se, dieron cuenta de cómo fue que inició la relación entre sus padres ellos estaban muy, orgullosos de sus padres por darle todos esos ejemplos a ellos y cómo así podrán, salir adelante sin importar lo que el destino les ponga en su camino siempre va a luchar por salir adelante para ser mejores personas y un en un futuro ser buenos, gobernantes de este reino, de Mewni sin duda tendrá buenos gobernantes en un futuro. **_

_**PokeshippingFun2019 **_

_**Presentó: Cómo te pidió papá casarte contigo.**_

_**Descargo: Star VS Las Fuerzas Del Mal no me pertenece, les pertenece a Daron Nefcy De Disney yo sólo soy dueño está historia. aunque quisiera que la Serie me perteneciera pero no lo soy.**_

_**Bueno chicos mis vacaciones han llegado a su fin y que manera de iniciar esté nuevo año que con un nuevo fandom como lo es: Star VS Las Fuerzas Del Mal, espero que les agrade el primer capítulo de está nueva historia quiero agradecer a Andy por darme permiso para poder usar su idea en su Fic como inspiración para crear está nueva historia de amor entre Star y Marco o Starco, no se preocupen iré actualizando los otros fandom muy pronto, chicos esperen nuevos fics para los diferentes fandoms nos leemos queridos Lectores, se despide.**_

_**Créditos de la imagen de portada del fic a su debido autor.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_


End file.
